


Шелк

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Одевайся, пойдем, чудовищно пахнет гарью".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шелк

Раздень любого из них – останется только хрупкая плоть. Линия беззащитной шеи, выступающие под кожей ребра, обнаженный гладкий живот. Шинске опирается о рукоять меча, воткнутого в землю у самого лица Гинтоки, и стирает кровь со лба здоровой рукой.

На его белой одежде остаются алые следы, когда Шинске стягивает тонкую ткань с его плеча и проводит пальцами по горлу над воротником, очерчивая дернувшееся адамово яблоко. Раздевать кого-то одной рукой – неудобно, но он старается, перебирает в пальцах бесконечные застежки и завязки; мелкая фурнитура против воли заставляет вспомнить о европейском женском платье.

Пытаясь засмеяться, он сплевывает сгусток крови, и алое попадает на рукав, расплывается почти невидимым пятном между трепещущими крыльями бабочек. Веки Гинтоки дрожат – он близок к тому, чтобы придти в сознание. Шинске усмехается, стаскивая с него одежду до пояса и склоняясь, припадая губами к тонкой коже над ключицами, впиваясь зубами, стремясь оставить след. В груди ворочается неуместная тоска, ударяющая в ребра, как стенобитные орудия. Ее шипы пытаются вспороть сжатое горло, и воздух вырывается со свистом.

Пахнет гарью и порохом, Шинске отстраняется, глядя на побежденного человека, никогда не бывшего его врагом. Если повести лезвие меча вниз, то можно перерезать ему горло, но для этого нужно больше сил в поврежденной руке и больше решимости в грудной клетке. Ни того, ни другого у него не осталось.

Гинтоки стонет, Шинске трогает его плечи – руками, губами, языком. Кожа кажется солоноватой на вкус и очень гладкой. Он протягивает ладонь и перебирает в пальцах влажные, мягкие пряди, невольно вспоминает, как смеялся над ними в детстве; иногда память о собственном смехе царапает воспаленное горло сильнее, чем сам смех.

Шум далекого боя наконец затихает, рассеивается дым, вьющийся у самой земли, и остается, кажется, только Шинске. Он опирается локтями о землю, осторожно укладываясь рядом, укрывая их обоих полами своей одежды, ловит губами мочку уха, проводит по шее кончиком языка. Чувство, похожее на нежность, разливается по груди и животу, и он хрипло смеется, отстраненно ощущая, как боль струится по перебитым ногам и почти бесчувственной руке.

– Предатель, – почти нежно бормочет он и улыбается, очерчивая губами место, где шея переходит в плечо, – верный пес… страны.

Слово «сегунат» не поддается языку, как худшее из ругательств, а слова звучат неразборчиво, потому что боль сменяется сонливостью – он закрывает глаза, обнимая лежащего рядом человека руками за плечи. Глубокая рана поперек его живота наконец перестает кровоточить, и то, что он до сих пор жив, означает лишь одно – скоро он очнется и спасется, как и должно быть, беспокоиться более не о чем. Шинске улыбается и закрывает глаза, понимая, что больше совсем не чувствует правую руку. 

Сквозь рассеивающийся дым немыслимо алым, алым, как императорский шелк, алым, как свежие розы, как спелые яблоки, струятся первые лучи наступающего рассвета.


End file.
